The Most Precious Treasure
by xLuna7x
Summary: There is an accident and Kuroko is in a coma. With both his past and present light bearing the weight, they must depend on each other to get through it while patiently waiting for him to wake up. AoKagaKuro Disclaimer: I own nothing.


It was a tragedy, the incident that brought them together. The ladder was unstable, and he couldn't feel it. Before he could help himself, he was on the ground and everything around faded to black. They were the last two informed as everyone who knew them, knew the impact would be strongest on them. It was a simple text sent out to the two. A simple text message with four simple words.

_Theres been an accident._

Though it felt like they were on separate sides of the world, both took no time in getting to the hospital, which instantly connected their hearts. Every ounce of hatred or envy they held for each other melted away. They had joined together for the same reason. They were standing by that beside together looking down at the one person that connected everyone in that room. The only person who had the power to connect so many.

_"What happened?"_

The low murmur of a voice was as loud as glass shattering in a silent room to everyone that heard it. Despite it though, those eyes didn't move from the resting figure before him. While his lips formed the words and his voice let them out, his heart and mind were focused solely on the boy in front of him. On how peaceful he looked and how the very sight tore a gaping hole in the center of his heart.

_"The ladder he was using to help fix something was unstable. None of us realized it and he...fell..."_

The words were just noise to the two of them. They listened and understood, but they meant little to nothing. It was the red head who moved first, his arm outstretching slowly toward the sleeping figure. His slightly tanned fingers gently ran along the bandages which graced the sleeping boys head. It stung, the feeling of that thin paper which hid whatever painful wound the other had endured.

_"Kuroko..open your eyes.."_

The steady calm that had settled in the room was being torn apart. It seemed he could no longer hold himself back. Panic had flooded through every inch of his being, and he was acting upon it now. His body was slightly hunched over his teammates now, his fingers running gently along one of those pale cheeks. The other simply stood back, those dark blue orbs watching the red head, and he could almost feel the sting of the other's tears in his own eyes.

_"Wake up..Kuroko..wake up right now. I'll buy you one of those shakes you love so much. Just..open your eyes!" _

The majority by that time had filtered out of the room, as it was too much of a sight for them to handle. It had been explained that the hit was hard enough to put the male in a coma. As to when his eyes would open again, they were not sure. Those pleas for the boy to wake were becoming more and more desperate. Gradually it seemed he was having trouble saying them, his tears stuffing a nice knot in the middle of his throat.

_"Kagami.."_

His low voice bounced off of every wall, his body still as he continued to watch the show before him. The other's name meant nothing though, as his presence had dwindled to nothing by that point. Those pleas only continued, his pitiful begging sounding more and more like gurgled rubbish.

_"Kagami.."_

He persisted now, though there was close to no push to the other's name as it escaped past his slightly trembling lips. It was to no prevail all the same though, as that begging went on.

_"TAIGA!"_

It was completely silent then, as if the red headed male wasn't on the verge of screaming his lungs out. Slowly, that trembling hunched figure moved and frightened red eyes landed on him. No, it wasn't fear because he rose his voice, that fear was for the other who lay behind him. They stood like that for what felt like years, watery red clashing with struggling blue.

_"That's..enough. That idiot would have probably hit you himself by now if he saw how you look." _

The words were his denial. They were spoken in his usual attitude but his body shook almost violently the moment he spoke. It was hitting him then, sinking deeper and deeper into his aching heart. If anyone had to stick it out and be strong though, it had to be him, it just...had to.

_"...Aomine...you look pathetic...just cry already.."_

There was no room left for pride. There was no room left for self respect. There was no room left for anything but the sorrow that ripped through him. Suddenly there was a weight against him, and he realized the red head had taken it upon himself to hold him. His tall, lean yet muscular figure was trembling, his face stuffed in the crook of the darker males neck and his tears easily soaking the collar of his shirt.

_"Idiot..I..don't cry.."_

They were pointless words, as his own tears overflowed then, and his large arms wrapped desperately around the boy who chose to hold him, to console him. The one he decided to fight against with all of his being, was the only one who could save him now. He was the only person who shared his pain in every way and it was the same the other way around. Their hearts were connected by the one who lay on the bed behind them, his sleeping form peaceful as the soft silence stay broken by soft sobs.


End file.
